<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Unwilling Heirs and Lords of Time by Relicthought</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900729">Of Unwilling Heirs and Lords of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relicthought/pseuds/Relicthought'>Relicthought</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>!!!!, Anyways, THIS IS COMPLETELY SELFINDULGENT BTW, but as meowrails, edit: i feel like i should also mention that there could be potentially davepeta/john, heck yes!!!!, hhaha we gonna have fun boys, i figured out how to add colors!!!, so uh, the timeline is so confusing for homestuck but ill do my best!, theres gonna be A LOT of shenanigan, yea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relicthought/pseuds/Relicthought</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paradox space was being torn apart right in front of him.<br/>Ghosts left and right being sucked into the ever expanding black hole in the sky.<br/>The End was Nigh for this universe, and others still within this dead dreamland.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>none yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paradox space was being torn apart right in front of him. Ghosts left and right being sucked into the ever expanding black hole in the sky. The End was Nigh for this universe, and others still within this dead session.</p><p>John, with a golden fang protruding from his chest, watched Davepetasprite^2 attempt to haul up Lord English to his death.<br/>
Definitely a noble act, but they were struggling to get off the ground,<br/>
and the death of Dave Strider was still fresh in both of your minds was behind Davepetasprite^2 strength to avenge his (past?) self. </p><p>Taking a huge breath, John struggled through the pain of the tooth in his abdomen and flew over to help Davepetasprite^2 drag Lord English to his doom. </p><p>Davepetasprite^2 looked horrified that John could still move, and maybe even that John was coming to him, not seeking shelter like he initally asked. </p><p>“JOHN, I TOLD YOU TO STAY DOWN! GET AWAY FROM HERE!”<br/>
Davepetasprite^2 shouted through the roars of Lord English. </p><p>John hesitated with a breath, and then a wheeze, before meeting Davepetasprite^2 shout with:<br/>
“Don't worry, we’ll do this together! Let’s send this bastard back to whence he came!!” </p><p>John had no time to actually think about this decision, or who he would be leaving behind after flying straight into a<br/>
black hole that would take maybe seconds or years to rip him from atom to atom, but he knew he needed to do something to<br/>
revenge his now dead friends. 

He needed to be useful, just this once.</p><p>Just in a few seconds, John was behind Davepetasprite^2 despite their vocal protests. John summoned his gifts of godtier, his wind powers to shoot off straight into the black hole with Lord English and Davepetasprite^2 in tow. 
Lord Shithead was really difficult to hold on to, but as they got closer to the blackhole, the inescapable gravity well started to kick in. </p><p>As they got nearer and nearer, John could practically feel the gravity shift, weighing heavier and heavier on his body.

 Atleast, he thought while looking at Davepetasprite^2 and holding them in tow the beast that had killed his friends all over again, the timeline will be sealed. Everyone would be safe. 

 John would never admit it, but this felt fulfilling. </p><p>He just hoped that it wouldn’t make anything stupid happen, like create a doomed timeline. </p><p>He looked down at Davepetasprite^2,<br/>
who was trying to tell him something before they entered the maw of the blackhole,<br/>
but it was just so dense. His vision was starting to get blurry, maybe because he was about to die from a literal fucking blackhole. 

He could vaguely make out Davepetasprite^2 smile softly with tears flowing down their face, and then he knew no more. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>As soon as John Egbert, the main character of Homestuck entered that blackhole created by the female cherub, it was apparent there was suddenly a power vacuum; that being the power of having the narrative. Everyone, no, everything felt a strange twinge of paradox space opening up like a door to power from . It was only for a second, before the Prince Of Heart, Dirk Strider, claimed as his own.</p><p>
  <span class="dirk">I guess he's gone then. Shame. I had big plans for you, Egbert. You’re no better. Yes, you, reading this text. You wanted the power to control the narrative as well. Kind of fucked up, if you ask me. You’re not even a part of the story. You’re just a viewer, watching teens and adults alike go crazy in mundane silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dirk">........</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="dirk">Maybe I shouldn’t be too hard on you. You’ve been here since the beginning, right? You’re just looking for a show. Perhaps, even a game.<br/>
I’ll give you one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="dirk">Rose is awake.</span><br/>
Rose opens her violet eyes and stares up at her father, before softly whispering,<br/>
“He’s… gone.<br/>
John, I believe.<br/>
I… I saw him in my dream.<br/>
He was facing the hole what swallows all, and wings protruding from under him, some version of Dave... and then the Lord of Time.”</p><p>
  <span class="dirk">Yes Rose, we’ve already seen that happen. A lot of shit has happened. It's almost funny that you think you need to keep me informed when, in fact, I already know. That aside, you already know what you need to do next.</span></p><p>Rose stares at me, and replies dutifully with a “Yes.”</p><p>
  <span class="dirk">Wow, even without me directing her, she already knows her role. What a good daughter. Hey, don't look at me like that. Can't a father and his daughter bond? Our journey has just begun, now that the Heir is dead and the Lord is no-more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dirk">Prepare for takeoff.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got the colorsyo!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Time To Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ah yes, the void. Few have ever experienced the void, and none have come back to tell the tale.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Space.</p><p>Undefined space. </p><p>The beauty of the unknown. </p><p>Something that can’t really be recognized even by the scholars who studied the skys. The ones who will only ever truly understand the stars are those who look up and wish for more. Whatever the wish, it is doubtful for the stars or beings existing in the confines of the empty paradox space of endless timelines to ever realize their fate as a grain of sand in the grand scheme of things. </p><p>⇒: John, Wake Up. </p><p>You can't breathe. Not that you really needed to breathe considering all the godtier stuff, but there's an oppression weight on your chest. You can’t even open your eyes. You’re just so, so very tired.</p><p>??: ⱼₒₕₙ.</p><p>What was that?</p><p>??: ⱼₒₕₙ.</p><p>You hear someone calling your name… what were you doing before this? </p><p>??: john.</p><p>Who is that???? Stop it, I’m trying to sleep!</p><p>??: John, wake up! He’s coming for yo--</p><p> </p><p>==&gt; : John, Wake Up.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes fly open, but it’s like you never opened them. All around you is surrounded by a seemingly inky darkness. It occurs to you that you aren’t really laying down on anything, just.. floating. Weird. The idea of you floating in space seems odd, but you don’t remember what you were doing, but someone was calling your name. Their voice sounded so familiar but it feels like an eternity has passed in this darkness. Why can't you remember?</p><p>⇒: Observe your surroundings.</p><p>Like you said, all you can see is darkness. You can’t really even move. You’re just floating, but now that you're awake, you really gotta figure out what's going on here. You don’t really feel any pain. Maybe this is just a dream? Am I dead?</p><p>And then --</p><p>John was falling. </p><p>OH SHIT!!!! </p><p>ISN’T THIS SUPPOSED TO BE IN A DREAM, WHY AM I FALLING??</p><p>And then it hits you. Exploding pain erupts from your head. </p><p>Lord English. Davepetasprite^2.  Oh god. You and Davepetasprite^2 dragged Lord English to his death to the black hole. If that was the case, then you are totally are dead.</p><p> Maybe not. </p><p>How could you even forget? </p><p>⇒: Hit the ground.</p><p>You hit the ground. Which is extremely strange, considering you should be in a black hole of infinite diameter and have no ground, just empty space, but whatever.</p><p>Your arm hurts like fucking hell. Actually, scratch that, everything fucking hurts. Your face grits up in a twist as you begin to shake. Fuck, it hurts. </p><p>You attempt to get up, but fail to.<br/>
Why? Probably because your hand is broken and bloodied (from the warmth you feel running down your arm) and space doesn’t give a shit about you. </p><p>The only thing you can really do is grit your teeth in pain. </p><p>⇒ What’s that light to your left?</p><p>You look over to your left.</p><p>You can see a faint light seemingly making its way to where you hit the ground.
As the green and orange light approaches rapidly, you have to shield your eyes away from it, its too damn bright after only seeing this darkness.</p><p>Davepetasprite^2 doesn’t look too worse for wear, except for the fact there were multiple holes with orange and green blood coming out of their wounds and wings. Ouch. </p><p>⇒ Be Davepetasprite^2. </p><p>You can’t be Davepetasprite^2 because you’re already them! Also, you have a friend to help!</p><p>Davepetasprite^2 kneels beside John laying on the ground, assessing the damage.  After scanning John quickly and noting if any new injuries have appeared (they have not), you breathe a sigh of relief. </p><p> <span class="jake">DP^2</span><span class="dirk">: B33 John!!! You’re alive!!! :o</span></p><p>
  <span class="jake">DP^2:</span>
  <span class="dirk">: B33 I thought you were dead dude.</span>
</p><p>John looks up at you and you can tell he’s squinting cause youre so bright. </p><p>
  <span class="john">John: Um… dave? Or davepetasprite^2, do you.. Uh.. know where we are?</span>
</p><p>⇒ Scan the perimeter of where John landed.</p><p>You gotta keep John safe. He needs to keep himself safe, but after breaking your promise, you suppose you’ll have to do. You know Lord English in also here somewhere, so it’s --</p><p>
  <span class="john">John: dave, are we dead????????</span>
</p><p>Oh. John asked you a question. </p><p>You turn around and smile  at John.</p><p>
  <span class="jake">DP^2:</span>
  <span class="dirk"> nope! :3</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="jake">DP^2:</span>
  <span class="dirk">Not yet, anyways.</span>
</p><p>You examine John thoughtfully.</p><p>
  <span class="jake">DP^2:</span>
  <span class="dirk">B33 Can you stand?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="jake">DP^2:</span>
  <span class="dirk">B33 I was just fighting Lord English but I heard you fall, you know cat senses and stuff, hehe. I’m sure he’s following me right now.</span>
</p><p>⇒ Be John Egbert.</p><p>Shit, Lord English is still alive??? </p><p>
  <span class="john">John: I thought we killed him!</span>
</p><p><span class="jake">DP^2:</span> <span class="dirk">B33 I guess a literal blackhole wasn’t enough to kill him, but…</span></p><p>Davepetasprite^2 looks away from John. </p><p>
  <span class="jake">DP^2:</span>
  <span class="dirk">B33 It’s uh, possible that you would have teleported away from the blackhole into, well, I'm not really sure, hehe. Maybe you freaked out about dying and decided to teleport to an unreachable space? Maybe-- </span>
</p><p>You catch their eye and frown at Davepetasprite^2. At that time, you didn’t feel scared about dying.</p><p>
  <span class="john">John: So.. where are we now?</span>
</p><p>Davepetasprite^2 stares at you. You stare back at them.</p><p> <span class="jake">DP^2:</span><span class="dirk">B33 I supurrse we are everywhere and nowhere at the same time! :3</span></p><p>At that exact moment, a roar can be heard in the distance. Shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YO!!! I got this done and im super siked about it! I think i'll write chapter three tomorrow, but haha no promises! have a good night guys!</p><p>edit!! I got the text colors!!! yes!!@!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Run, run while you still can!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>here comes the big boi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thump. </p><p>Thump.</p><p>The Lord Of Time is getting closer.</p><p>
  <span class="john">John: I think we should abscond the fuck out of here.</span>
</p><p> <span class="jake">DP^2: B33&lt;</span><span class="dirk">Purrbobly.</span></p><p>Carefully, Davepetasprite^2 carefully (<span class="john">ow</span>!) hoists you up, wrapping one of your arms around their neck. You lean on them for support, cause everything still hurts.</p><p>
  <span class="jake">DP^2: B33&lt; </span>
  <span class="dirk">hold on ;3.</span>
</p><p>Suddenly, you are flying forward as Davepetasprite^2 takes off, flying through the dark void. Davepetasprite^2 is ridiculously fast, but given that they're a sprite, you suppose its acceptable because of game mechanics and whatever. You faintly remember that Lord English was also extremely fast from how fast he dissipated your whole kickass team, even without the first guardian powers.</p><p>Davepetasprite^2 felt like they were becoming faster and faster. But not even the sound barrier would let you mistake the thumps you heard earlier becoming more frequent. shitttttttt.</p><p>==&gt;: Look behind you!</p><p>Why, WHY would I do that??? That's such a stupid thing to do when you're fleeing from a asshole who is too overpowered for his own good.</p><p>okay, now you really wanna look behind you. what are the chances that its just your imagination?</p><p>You look behind you and.............</p><p>WHATTHEFUCK</p><p>Behind you, as Davepetasprite^2 speeds on, you can faintly make out two blurry eight pool balls lit up slightly by Davepetasprite^2's flashing colors.</p><p>You promptly tell Davepetasprite^2 that, Lord fuckface is, quite literally, behind you. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Davepetasprite^2 is also freaking the fuck out but is doing a much better job than you.</p><p>
  <span class="jake">DP^2: B33 &lt; </span>
  <span class="dirk">bro i'm going as fast as I can go as a sprite. no offense john but you're really heavy!!!!</span>
</p><p>Davepetasprite^2 just called you fat. In any other situation, you'd reply with a snarky reply with 100% offense taken but your thoughts are currently in haywire due to a Lord Douche chasing you both down.</p><p>You're about to respond but you're ripped out of Davepetasprite^2's grasp and flopping through the air like clothes on a windy day. Where Davepetasprite^2 was just a millisecond ago, they are now a spec in the distance and the thing that just grabbed you is having trouble slowing down, before you promptly slam right into (what is MOST likely) Lord English's chest.</p><p>==&gt;: What now?</p><p> Ew,  ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew,, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. This is so fucking not cool.</p><p>Now that you stop being jostled around like a fucking sling, you feel your surroundings. Lord English is, really fucking sweaty. It's really disgusting and you hate this. You hate Davepetasprite^2 for not hanging on tighter, you hate Rose for sending you on this mission, you hate yourself for trying to be a hero. But in reality, you just hate this situation because, what the fuck.</p><p>Lord English probably grabbed your hood and pulled you away from Davepetasprite^2's grasp. You can only freeze up in terror because you already know what's going on, and you aren't really sure death works the same way in the void.</p><p>You're pulled away from his chest after you both finally stop, god knows how fast you and Davepetasprite^2 was going.</p><p> He pulls you up to his face and you stare at eachother. Jegus fuck this guy is creepy.</p><p>"DID YOu REALLY THINK YOu COuLD ESCAPE FROM ME, WHEN I AM, ALREADY HERE??" He practically roars in your face, with spit getting on your face.</p><p>He moves his hang down to your throat and basically is choking you, because why else would be happening right now????</p><p>==&gt;: Abscond the fuck out of there 2x!!!!!!!!</p><p>Great idea! Unfortunately, John is being choked to death by an angry cherub. Don't worry, if John was fully cognitive right now, he'd be totally flipping the fuck out. Trust me.</p><p>You begin to start to loose conscious from the lack of breath. Funny how the Heir of breath can die from lack of breathe. You're pretty sure you're starting to hallucinate as orange and green flashing lights take over your blurry vision as you pass the fuck out.</p><p>==&gt;: John, be Davepetasprite^2.</p><p>Argh! Again, you are already Davepetasprite^2!!!!! And you CANNOT believe this asshole is trying to kill john!!!! AGAIN!!!!</p><p>==&gt;:Davepetasprite^2, strife!</p><p>You equip your kick ass claws and ready to scratch this meowtherfucker up. Lord English is shaking John like a ragdoll, but he's also roaring at him like an idiot. Huh. Still gonna fuck his shit up.</p><p>L.E: WAKE uP YOu SHITTY INSIGNIFICANT CREATURE PUSBAG. I COMMAND YOu TO WAKE THE FuCK UP.</p><p>Gross, he's getting his spit all over John's body. Ew. You take Lord English's temporary distraction at yelling at an unconscious John before running up and doing a double combo with your claws. NICE!!!!!!!</p><p>He's looking at you now, but instead of dropping John's body, he's still holding it.</p><p>L.E: WHAT THE FuCK IS THAT. OH IT'S YOu, YOU ORANGE AND GREEN ABOMINATION. DO YOu REALLY THINK YOu CAN WIN AGAINST ME?????? NO, YOu CAN'T. WHY? BECAuSE I HAVE- OH FuCK.</p><p>While Lord English was having a tantrum over what jegus knows, John is able to regain consciousness and slip out of Lord English's palm.</p><p>==&gt;: Davepetasprite^2, be John.</p><p>You're pretty sure you ARE John, but whatever. You feel extremely gross right now, considering you pretty much got out of his hand by wriggling through his sweaty palm. ew, again. You quickly fly to Davepetasprite^2, and situate yourself by their side.</p><p>==&gt;: Notice your face is dripping wet.</p><p>Thanks, you were NOT trying to notice that because you're up to your limit in bullshit things today. You don't really have anything to wipe spit off, but thanks for the reminder. :/</p><p>==&gt;: Check on Davepetasprite^2.</p><p>They look alright. Their hair seems to be a puffed up, but they don't have any new wounds you can see. Davepetasprite^2 seems happy that you're alright.</p><p>
  <span class="jake">DP^2: B33 &lt; </span>
  <span class="dirk">glad to see you're still kicking!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="john">John: you cant get rid of me so easily. :B anyways, whats our plan for this douche????????</span>
</p><p>Lord English is starting to walk towards you two again. Menacingly.</p><p>
  <span class="jake">DP^2: B33 &lt; </span>
  <span class="dirk">as much as an asskicking this guy deserves, we cant do anything by trying to fight him. you don't have a weapon, and we're both wounded &lt;:3.</span>
</p><p>He's getting closer.</p><p><span class="john">John: well we have to do something!!!</span> Come on Egbert! Think! You've been through too much to die heroically to this asshole.</p><p>
  <span class="jake">DP^2: B33 &lt; </span>
  <span class="dirk">if you got us here by telepurring, then maybe you can get us out :o!!"</span>
</p><p>Oh. You totally forgot about your weird time travel/space powers you got while hanging out with the troll pirates.</p><p>At this point, Lord English is full on running at you.</p><p>John puts his arm on Davepetasprite^2 and thinks, thinks of the place before this with all of his friends and the won game and-</p><p>Lord English's fist connects with your face as you teleport everyone to the beginning of this adventure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow! I had ch3 written in a notebook, but I only now got it transcribed on here. ch4 will take a bit longer, but in the way this story is going, its bound to get interesting. <br/>also, im trying to do Davepetasprite^2's character, but for me it's kind of tough. let me know how im doing in the comments, and ill see you later :D!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>edit: I fixed!!! the text!!!!!! now it looks somewhat not shitty!!! <br/>also, ch3 is coming soon, ive been busy with school stuff haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>